


Dark Horse

by elipie



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Character Study, Choking, Daddy Issues, Electrical torture, Electrocution, Fanvids, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Needles, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Sad Harry, Spoilers, Strobe/Stuttery Cuts, Video, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1707179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elipie/pseuds/elipie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You should know what you're falling for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Horse

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://kuwdora.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://kuwdora.dreamwidth.org/)**kuwdora** because she threw this song in my face, encouraged my Harry Osborn squee, and told me what to tweak. Spoilers ahoy!

Song is Dark Horse (Rock Version) by Our Last Night.

[MOV Download (189MB)](http://elipie.paravio.net/2014/darkhorse_elipie.mov) (right click & save)

[Originally posted here (if embed will not load)](http://elipie.dreamwidth.org/179638.html)

Vimeo Password: **goblin**


End file.
